24
by Wolfsbane139
Summary: This is my first story. It's a HGDM songfic where everything is different from the DH ending. Hermione has to kill someone that is very close to her. Hope you like it. R


24

A/N: So, this is my first story. It's a songfic, but yeah, I'm thinking you already know that. The song is 24 by Jem. If there are any mistakes, please tell me, because English isn't my first language. Oh, by the way – Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters in the story or the song.

It's been 3 years since Harry and Ron died, since Voldemort won and since I'm hiding. It wasn't supposed to end this way. Harry was supposed to defeat Voldemort, and I was supposed to marry Ron, and we'd have lots of red-haired babies.

Someone knocked on my door. As soon as I opened it a Death Eater cast a stunning spell on me. The last thing I remembered was Luna's scream…

Right now I'm sitting in a cell. Luna isn't awake yet. I hear someone coming towards the cell. It's a Death Eater. I recognize him, Lucius Malfoy. He tells me to get up. In a matter of minutes I'm standing in front of the Dark Lord himself. He casts the Imperius curse on me, ordering me to find and kill one of his Death Eaters - Draco Malfoy – the one that almost got him killed, by telling the Order where he was.

He gives me 24 hours to find and kill him. After that, if I don't succeed, I'm supposed to kill myself.

_**Been given 24 hours **_

_**to tie up loose ends **_

_**to make amends**_

I look Voldemort in his eyes, almost with a pleading look. I see no compassion. Only the need of more killings. His snake eyes said it all, find and kill Draco Malfoy , the only man that I've ever loved. I felt myself fall, I stopped listening to what Voldemort was saying, my head was spinning, I just wanted to get out of there…run.

_**His eyes said it **_

**_all __I started to fall _**

_**and the silence deafened**_

_**Head spinning round **_

_**no time to sit down**_

_**just wanted **_

**_to __run and run and run_**

Lucius returned me to my cell, saying that I should prepare myself, that there was no use in wanting to end my life, after I had shouted it right in his face.

_**Be careful they say **_

_**don't wish life away, **_

**_now__ I've one day_**

Luna was already wake, I told her what had happened, that I should've been looking for Draco this whole time, instead of wasting it.

_**And I can't believe**_

**_How__ I've been wasting my tim__e_**

It wasn't hard to find Draco, I just Appeared in Hogwarts, in the old common room that we shared. Somehow I knew he would be there. He looks at me, smiles and I start crying, fighting the will I had of killing him. He holds me and I tell him that in twenty four hours I would die, that in twenty four hours he would be laying flours on my grave, making him promise me that I would live free…

_**In 24 hours **_

**_they'll be __laying flowers __on my life, _**

_**it's over tonight**_

_**I'm not messing no **_

**_I __need your blessing_**

_**and your promise to live free**_

_**please do it for me**_

I start questioning myself, wondering where I would go, if there was a heaven or a hell, or if I would come back. Finally, realizing that Draco was all that mattered, I kiss him. Thoughts flash my mind: the places I've been, people I've seen and planes I've made, all of it starting to fade away. Draco tells me that the sun is setting and that he would save me. I doubt it, as I doubt I would grow old with him.

_**Is there a heaven a hell **_

_**and will I come back **_

_**who can tell**_

_**Now I can see **_

_**what matters to me**_

**_it's as clear as crystal_**

**_The places I've been__the _**

_**people I've seen**_

**_plans that I made __start to fade__T_**

_**he sun's setting gold**_

**_thought I would grow old, _**

_**it wasn't to be**_

I tell Draco that I've been wasting my time…that right now all I want is to be with him.

_**And I can't believe**_

**_How__ I've been wasting my time_**

Draco tells me that there are only eighteen hour until my deadline, and we start to remember, remember the moment we met, the kisses we've shared, everything.

_**In 18 hours **_

**_they'll be__laying flowers __on my life, _**

**_i__t's over tonight_**

_**I'm not messing no I **_

_**need your blessing**_

_**and your promise to live free**_

_**please do it for me**_

_**In 13 hours **_

**_they'll be__laying flowers __on my life, _**

**_it's over tonight_**

**_I_**_**'m not messing no **_**_I_**

**_need your blessing_**

_**and your promise to live free**_

**_Please do it for m__e_**

I sense were not alone, Death Eaters are coming, eager to finish the job I was assigned. I tell Draco that I meant all that I've said. He smiles at me, and what he does next surprises me. He says three little words: " I love you", breaking the wordless pact we made three years ago…

_**I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it**_

_**All that I said, I meant it, I meant it**_

**_And I can't believe__How__ much I've wasted my time_**

We're surrounded by Voldemort's servants, there's nothing we can do. Draco tells me that if we're going to die, we'll die fighting.

_**In just 8 hours **_

**_they'll be__laying flowers __on my life,_**

**_ i__t's over tonight_**

**_I'm not messing no __I_**

_**need your blessing**_

_**and your promise to live free**_

_**please do it for me**_

When were finished, Death Eaters lay at our feet. I look at the clock in the wall and suddenly that wall brakes… Draco looks at me, and we realize that he's here. Voldemort face is a mix of anger and horror, seeing his precious pawns laying dead.

_**In just 1 hour**_

**_ they'll be__laying flowers __on my life, _**

_**it's over tonight**_

**_I'm not messing no __I_**

_**need your blessing**_

_**and your promise to live free**_

_**please do it for me**_

Spells are cast, all of them hitting the Death Eaters the Dark Lord brought with him. He laughs, asking if that was all we could do. Somehow I manage to get behind Voldemort while Draco distracts him, and I see Lucius Malfoy. He glares at me and sends the killing curse, I thought I was dead, until I see Draco laying on the floor, at my feet. Tears fall from my eyes, no matter what, I ended up killing him.

The twenty four hours have passed, and I lunge myself at Voldemort. That time, Lucius killing curse hits me, I know that this time he send it with more power, more rage because, no matter what, Draco was his son and I was to be blamed for his death.

A/N: Okay, my first story is finished, if there is something wrong tell me, I'll try my best to do better next time. So, reviews would be kindly appreciated. Until next time, Wolfsbane139.


End file.
